Miss Independent
by CrazyKuku22
Summary: Full summary inside! "Gabriella. Why won't you love anyone?" Her mocha eyes meet his sky blue ones. "Because Bolton, you are opening yourself up to get hurt.""But what if you miss "the one"?" She then snapped, "You don't care.You think about "the next 1"
1. Summary

Miss. Independent

A Troyella Story

Gabriella Montez is perfect and poised. She gets all A's and her only flaw is that she won't date. Everyone likes her but she is unavailable until she gets into Stanford. All the boys want her except for one. Troy Bolton. Troy Bolton is trouble and popular. He is the basketball super star and is not only a player on the court but off the court. He loves girls and what they can give him. Every girl wants him except for one. Gabriella Montez. When these two are brought together, will love blossum or hate spring up? Find out in **Miss. Independent**


	2. Chapter 1

**Egh! Sorry bout the wait. I was doing Dead and Gone but then had a blank on the next chapter and I freaked! haha =] So I decided to do this and I like this like... a lot better. I guess it's just coming and I don't have to work my brain for ideas. So I will do like mini things of them. haha. Like do Miss. Independent for a bit then Dead and Gone then MI then DG. Like that. I really like this episode. I _LOVE _writing in Troy's POV cuz...idk. haha! I really don't know but I love it! I made Troy sort of soft in the DG so I'm gonna toughen him up a little in MI. Even though he looks soft in this chapter I'm gonna toughen him up loads. Okay so that's all. Ttyl!! **

**-Gracie :P **

**Gab's POV:**

"Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep." My alarm sounds at 6:00am. I groaned and rolled over. My ears were buzzing with the noise and I smacked the clock. I gently got up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Gabriella! Mi hija! Come downstairs and get ready for school! First day of your senior year!" I groaned again. First day of school. Wow I hated first days.

"Coming mama!" I trudged to my bathroom and took a shower ad did my hair and my little makeup. I went downstairs to find my Mom and my brother Carlos eating breakfast. The usual pita bread and eggs. My mom never lost her Spanish heritage.

"Morning sleepy head. Take some breakfast!" My mom's eyes were lit up with excitement. I was going to be a senior and Carlos was trying out for Varsity basketball today. He was only a freshman but he was really good. I was good too but I focused on school more.

"So Gabi, are you going to try out? Or go out with someone this year?" I glared at Carlos.

"No I am not going to try out. And maybe…after I get into Stanford." He snorted and I threw my pita bread at his face. Then he through some egg at my face and then my mother got into it.

"GABRIELLA!! CARLOS!! Get along!!" She was angry now and we nodded. We both finished our breakfast in silence and then I went and got dressed in a small dress with flowers on it. I walked down stairs to my car and honked the horn.

"Carlos!! C'mon!! We are going to be late!!" He came out in a causal shirt and jeans. I looked at him and he gave me a "what?" look. I shook my head and drove off to East High. I parked in the student parking lot and walked to the front.

I saw everyone and smiled. I said hello to all the younger and same age girls and rolled my eyes at the guys who were checking me out. Carlos found the basketball players easily because all you had to look for was everyone around the blonde mop top with the blue eyes. I felt my eyes roll as I saw the mop shake my brother's hand and pretend to be interested in what he had to say. He even had the eyes to go with it.

"Bye Carlos!! Love you!!" I laughed as he turned around and saw me. He smacked his head and turned around again. What confused me was the mop top look a little longer then he should have. I turned around confused and walked to my homeroom.

Ms. Darbus was my homeroom for the fourth time in high school. Yeah, so every year and I have it with the same people. My best friend Taylor, Chad Danforth (Taylor has the hots for him), Kelsi Nelson, Zeke Baylor, Martha Cox, Jason (don't know his last name), more basketball people, Sharpay Evans, Ryan Evans, and Mop top.

That is my nickname for him so no one (except for Taylor) knows who I am talking about. I don't want to look like every girl in the school who has fallen all over him. Which I haven't!

As I walked in Kelsi was writing something down in her special notebook where she writes only love songs. Anne and Alexander she has on there. I don't know of any Anne's except for Anne Sandler (a junior). Maybe it is someone she knows outside of school.

Then I see Taylor and Chad talking. I smile at her huge smile plastered on her face. Then I see Sharpay and Ryan talking to Ms. Darbus and showing her a big poster board with musical names on it. Finally I sit down in my seat. As I do Mop top comes in the room as the bell rings. The look on his face was priceless.

"Mr. Bolton. It appears you are late to class the second year in a row. And just as last year…Detention." I giggled a little and Ms. Darbus snapped her head around. "You too Miss. Montez!" Then Troy laughed and she snapped her head back to Troy. "Mr. Bolton! Sit down!!" Troy made his way to the seat next to me as Ms. Darbus went to her computer.

"Nice going Bolton." He silently chuckled.

"Why? I didn't tell you to laugh. But sorry if I put a little smudge on your record." I tensed up and frowned.

"Just know that if you hurt my brother I'll kill you. His dream is to become a really good basketball player. He has gone to every Wildcat basketball game since you started playing. So if you cut him…I'll cut something of yours off."

The look on his face was so funny I actually smiled at him. He stared at me. He shook his head at what I was thinking.

"Yeah Bolton. We are thinking the same thing." He just gaped at me.

"Your brother is Carlos right?" I nodded. "Okay. B-but I d-don't make t-the…" He gulped "cuts. My dad does." I shrugged. He looked so scared I laughed at him.

"I had you so scared Bolton. I know he is going to make it because I helped him." Troy shook his expression and glared at me.

"I wasn't scared Montez. And he definitely isn't going to make it because you helped him. You probably made him worse." I laughed.

"You never have seen me play Bolton. I am ten times better then you." He shook his head.

"No way Montez. You never have even tried out for basketball. I could whip your ass." Then something sparked inside me and I grew angry.

"This year I am. And in the annual boys vs. girls' game…you're going down Bolton." He looked at me to see if I was serious then he extended his hand.

"Deal Montez." I shook his hand and chills ran up my spine. His must have too because we both jumped back.

"Umm…okay Bolton. See you on the court." I turned around as the bell rang and I got up and went to the girl's locker room. I needed to talk the girls coach into having me try out but as I walked out, Troy Bolton was all I could think about.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

**Troy's POV:**

My alarm clocked buzzed at its new time. 6 Am. I hated mornings and school. Really hated mornings and school.

My mom called up to me to get ready and I did what I was told. I took a quick shower and out on my clothes and thanked the lord I wasn't a girl. The hair, makeup, perfume and the periods. I could never deal with those. Dealing with my sister's period and my mom's was enough.

I walked downstairs and saw my sister and brother already eating breakfast. My sister gets up at 5 to run in the summer anyways so it's normal for her. My brother is younger so his body can deal with that.

"Troy! My senior!" My mom kissed my cheek and hugged me. I just dealt with it because if I wiped it off then I would have been in big trouble.

"My babies are growing up! Troy a senior. Lizzie a sophomore! Marcus an eighth grader!" Her eyes filled up and we all groaned. I sat down and started eating my cereal. I couldn't deal with all the crying because last year we did this and by the time we had to go to school my dad was even crying.

I finished up quickly and yelled that I would be in the car. I jumped in the car and plugged my iPod into the car. As soon as I started listening to the first song though my phone rang. I groaned and answered it.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end almost made me smile. The key word is _almost. _

"Hey Buddy! It's Chad…but who else would it be? So you excited for try outs today? All those freshman getting turned down. All freshman in Wildcat history have been turned down but two. You and your dad and….excuse me, three, Mr. Montez. Gabriella's dad."

"Yeah I know. I feel bad for them. I don't think it's right to do that. I think everyone should have a chance."

"Umm… where is Troy Bolton? Because you aren't him. Why you getting all soft on me man?"

"Chad. Wouldn't you like to have made it as a freshman?"

"Yeah but…" He sounded unsure.

"See! It is the same thing. Dude…we should think about at least 5 freshmen on the team. Only the good ones."

I could almost see him thinking about it. "Okay Dude. I have to go. The bus is calling! Bye."

"Bye Chad." I ended the call as my sister and brother hopped in the car. So much for having my music on.

Lizzie jumped in the bucket seat next to me and Marc jumped in the one next to her.

"So Basketball head…you got a girlfriend yet?" Lizzie…what are we going to do with her? That was on my list this year. To get a steady girlfriend and she had to be beautiful but not a ditz ball. She had to be graceful but clumsy. She had to be mine and not a girl who would stay with a guy for a long time then just leave. She had like me for me and not for my popularity. She had to be someone who made me so angry at her but I couldn't stay that way for a second. She had to love me and I had to love her.

That's what I really craved. Love. I wanted to love someone. But Troy Bolton's personality wasn't like that. It was a player attitude. I had all the girls that all wanted me but I never wanted any of them. I wanted a girl who wasn't always obsessed with getting in pants and someone who just wanted to be in my arms.

Whoa. Chad was right for once. I am getting soft.

"Hello? Troy? You in there?"

"Huh? Yeah. I don't have a girlfriend yet." She smiled and laughed.

"You probably don't want one either." I nodded involuntary. If I said I wanted one then I wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Do you have a boyfriend Lizzie?" She smiled and nodded. My mouth dropped. I mean she's…Lizzie. I wasn't saying she wasn't pretty. She had dirty blonde hair (almost golden), Bolton blues (blue eyes) and nice figure but c'mon! Then I went all older brother mode.

"Who is he? So I can beat the shit out of him." She rolled her eyes.

"Justin Lucas. He's a junior. He's very sweet and kind and caring." Her eyes drifted off and went into a day dream. Even Lizzie was in love!

"Be careful Liz. Guys are only after one thing. Sex." She opened her eyes and glared at me.

"Don't worry. I learned all of Guy's tricks from you." I shrugged and she laughed. My dad finally got in the car and drove to school. We pulled in the teacher parking lot and Lizzie and I got out. I waved goodbye to my dad and Marc. Wished him good luck on his last year at the middle school and went to the front of the building.

"DUDE!! It's Troy Bolton!!" I turned around to find a bunch of freshman staring at me. I waved to them and they all waved back. The girls in the group squealed and whispered to themselves.

"Troy Bolton? Is that you? Dude!" I turned around to see Chad and the rest of the guys coming toward me. I high fived them all and said a little speech about basketball season this year. Then we just hung out and talked about our summers.

That's when I saw the white suburban pull into the student parking lot. I had never seen that car before. Must be new or a new kid. I watched a smaller boy get out of the car and look over to where we were standing. He called over the car to whoever the driver was and came over to us.

"Hi Troy. My name is Carlos. I am trying out for varsity this year. I'm the only freshman brave enough to. I was wondering if freshman could still try out."

I smiled at this kid. He was blunt and straight to the point. I already liked him and I barely even know him.

"Yep. Freshmen are welcome to try out. Just get ready to really work though." He nodded with a huge smile on his face. Then his smile went away when he heard the voice calling his name.

"Bye Carlos!! Love you!!" We both turned to see a brunette with brown eyes in a flowery dress waving goodbye to him. He slapped his head and turned back around. "My sister." The girl was Gabriella Montez. So he was a Montez. Montez's were very good. I continued to stare at her and noticed that she had gotten much prettier over the summer.

I turned away and looked at Carlos. "Don't worry kid. She didn't ruin your chance or anything like that. I know who sisters can be."

"Yeah. My sister just cares waaaay too much." The warning bell rang and he waved to me goodbye and ran off to the freshman part of the building. I slowly walked to homeroom. All the rest of the gang already left so it was just me.

I knew Gabriella Montez. Straight A student. She applied to Stanford University. She doesn't play any sports. She is a schoolaholic but everyone says she plays basketball. Huh. I talked to her a lot when we were freshman.

Then I realized that we have been in the same homeroom ever since then. Plus she is my best friend's crush's best friend. Huh. But from what I knew from others that Gabriella was a total hottie. I didn't really see it. I knew that she was attractive and everything but hot? Nope.

I walked to Ms. Darbus's doorway as the bell rang. I through the head back and my face was probably the funniest thing you could ever see. I ran my hand through my hair and looked over toward Ms. Darbus. She was coming over at a fast pace.

"Mr. Bolton, it appears you are late. Second year in a row and it is the same punishment this year…Detention." I groaned and I heard a chuckle. Ms. Darbus and I both turned around to see it was Gabriella Montez!

"You too Miss. Montez." Then something flicked on in me and I laughed. Ms. Darbus whipped her head back around.

"Mr. Bolton!! Sit down!!" I walked to the seat available and it happened to be the one next to Gabriella.

"Nice going Bolton." I silently chuckled.

"Why? I didn't tell you to laugh. But sorry if I put a little smudge on your record."I chuckled again. She frowned. Then a slight smile came on her face.

"Just know that if you hurt my brother I'll kill you. His dream is to become a really good basketball player. He has gone to every Wildcat basketball game since you started playing. So if you cut him…I'll cut something of yours off."

Was this chick serious? She was going to cut of….! What! She is crazy. I internally smiled at her bravery. To even say that took guts. "Yeah Bolton. We are thinking the same thing." My mouth dropped. More courage. I think I liked this girl.

"Your brother is Carlos right?" She nodded."Okay. B-but I d-don't make t-the…" I gulped "cuts. My dad does." She shrugged. I was really scared now.

"I had you so scared Bolton. I know he is going to make it because I helped him." I shook my expression and just looked at her

"I wasn't scared Montez. And he definitely isn't going to make it because you helped him. You probably made him worse." She laughed.

"You never have seen me play Bolton. I am ten times better then you." I shook my head. No way this chick was better then me.

"No way Montez. You never have even tried out for basketball. I could whip your ass." Her eyes grew angry and I knew that I had pissed her off.

"This year I am. And in the annual boys vs. girls' game…you're going down Bolton." I just stared at her. Was she serious? I smiled and extended my hand.

"Deal Montez." She smiled and shook my hand. Chills ran up my spine and I yanked back. She felt it too I think.

"Umm…okay Bolton. See you on the court." She turned around as the bell rang and walked out of class. I definitely thought this girl was cool. She was different then other girls. She wasn't in love with me or wasn't scared of me like some girls are. She was……I guess just Gabriella.

As I walked out of class, she got tangled in my thoughts. This girl was just one of those girls, one that could get you confused but clear at the same time. I think I need to talk to Chad.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!!! Sorry for the wait. I had a writer's block for a week or so but then it hit me and it turned out pretty good. I wanted to make this longer but I thought that the end was too good to keep going on. So...enough babbling. Enjoy!! **

**-Grace =)**

**Gab's POV:**

"Mrs. Levi?" I walked up to the girl's varsity basketball coach and girl's gym teacher.

She turned around and smiled. I always liked Mrs. Levi. She was 26 and had just gotten married over the summer (Miss. Miller was her maiden name). She was pretty (blonde hair and blue eyes) and had a great sense of humor.

Also, recently, I found out that she was my sister Mariana's best friend. They both went to East High and loved sports. They are inseparable still today. Our family was invited to the wedding (so were the Bolton's since Mr. Bolton is the boy's gym teacher). I wonder if I could guilt her into letting me on the team? That would be plan Z.

"Gabriella! Nice to see you! What is up?" I smiled at her peppiness.

"Ummm….I was wondering if I could try out for the girls basketball team?" Her smile grew bigger and I was confused.

"Of course!! I have been hinting all these years to have you try out!! You have tremendous talent Gabriella! Come to try outs today. We will have to share the gym with the boys but we still will have a scrimmage at the end. Is that okay?"

I nodded and smiled. "Thank you Mrs. Levi." She shook her head. "No Gabi…thank you." I smiled and walked to my next class which was my least favorite. Art. I never have been good at it but yet I was put in advanced art.

I walked in and sat down. All the art freaks were in there. I was a science geek but I liked sports. Art freaks were so worse. Then the next thing that came into the room after surprised me. Troy Bolton.

My eyebrows lifted up and he looked around the room then his eyes settled on me. He smiled and sat down across from me.

"So you are a science nerd, math geek, star basketball player and Picasso? Wow, Miss. Montez." He laughed.

"So you, Troy Bolton, are an asshole, a girl getter, star basketball player and Picasso? Wow." He glared at me and I laughed. I loved doing that to people.

"Whatever Montez." Miss. Reigns talked for a little while and then she gave us an assignment. To draw a portrait of the person if front of you. Egh!! In all of my 3 years I have been in this school I had barely talked to Troy Bolton!! Now he is wrapped up in my life in just one day!

We looked at each other at the same time then sighed at the same time then laughed at the same time then stopped at the same time which made us laugh again. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad. We went and got our pencils and our pad.

We had about 45 minutes to do as much as we could. Split time between each person. I decided that I would be the model first then troy would be.

As soon as we got started I saw a new side of Troy Bolton. His art side was more becoming to him then his player side. He would look at me then tell me were to move and then look at me for a minute then fix me.

"Your eyes are your best feature. You can't hide them. They are really pretty." He blushed and I smiled at him. This was a whole new Troy Bolton. This was the other Troy that no one had seen except his family.

"Thank you. I think your eyes are your best feature too. Ice blue." He smiled and came over to me and pushed my left side of hair behind my ear and out of my face. I blushed and he smiled.

"Perfect." He went over to his easel and started. He looked up every once and a while but his pencils danced across the page. Then it was time to switch and I started getting ready. I put him in the right position and it was perfect. His eyes definitely were his best part. So I accented them but not too much.

"Class. I would like everyone to finish in the next week so if you have to stay after school then so be it. Class dismissed."

I got up and walked over to the table and grabbed my things. As I walked out I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see my best friend and Chad Danforth coming toward me.

"Gabi!" Taylor squeezed me so tight I thought I was going to pop. "I missed you this summer! Why did you have to go with your sister to Hawaii? Never mind, bad question. So……how was it? Do you have a guy? Some Hawaiian hottie?" I laughed.

"Nope. No guy yet. Not until I get a letter in the mail. Then I will chose my guy." She squealed and Chad groaned. He hated all this girl talk.

"So Gabs…I got no hello? Or hey Chad? Or I missed you tons this summer?" I laughed and gave him a hug as Troy came out of the art room.

"Hey Chad. I missed you tons this summer. But the guys in Hawaii made up for it." He laughed and gave me another bear hug as Troy made his way over.

"Dude! You know Gabi right? Guess what she did? Went to Hawaii for the summer! Isn't that sick!? It must have been amazing! Gabs? Did you see a volcano? Did it explode?" We all laughed.

"I saw a volcano Chad but it didn't explode when I was there. But it did exploded a couple days after." We all laughed. Chad hung his arms over Taylor and I's shoulders and Troy felt a little out of place. He sort of waved goodbye and walked over to some slutty girl.

I sighed. I had liked the other Bolton I saw today in art class. But I don't know which Bolton is the real one. The player Bolton or the sensitive artistic Bolton? I watched him go up to the girl and talk to her for a couple seconds then they started to make out.

I guess that answers my question. I sighed again knowing that he would never change. The next periods went by fast and lunch came quick. Today I didn't sit with the science decathlon people but the basketball girls. They all were very nice and were so excited that I was going to be on the team.

My favorite was Emily Hutch. She was in 12th grade like me and she was very pretty. She had auburn hair that was wavy and had green eyes. She was nice and funny too. I felt bad for leaving Taylor all alone with Chad but it was worth it.

"So Gabs? Why didn't you try out for basketball other years?" I looked up from my food to see Emily's green eyes looking at me. I smiled.

"My dream was to get into Stanford and I was all focused on school but then this year I decided what the hay!" All the girls giggled at the table. Then everyone's eyes shot to the boys' basketball table. Troy Bolton was sitting in the middle and staring at our table. He was staring right at me!

All the girls turned around including me. Emily gasped. " He was checking you out Gabs! Attention girls! Troy Bolton likes Gabriella Montez." All the girls gasped/

"Girls, no way! Troy Bolton doesn't like me." Emily sighed.

"Gabs….listen. Every guy in school is waiting for that letter sweetie. Then they are going to be all over you. Troy is…well…deep down…just like any other guy in this school. He is attracted to you." Some of the girls laughed. I giggled a little.

"Yeah right. Troy Bolton doesn't look for love. He looks for sex and all of you know it."

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

**Troy's POV: **

I walked to Chad's locker with a smile on my face.

"You dude!! What's up Troy?" I turned around to see Chad already making his way toward me with that goofy grin on his face. I laughed.

"Not much man. I got to ask you something. Dude…. What do you know about Gabriella Montez?" His face lit up with excitement.

"Gab's great. Absolutely love that girl. Not just because she's Taylor's best friend but she's a great girl. Sweet, kind and very loyal but at the same time she can be all bitchy. Trust me." I laughed and he just had a serious face on.

"Seriously, Troy. Don't mess with her. She'll break your arm."

"Okay, Okay. So…… what's up with her no boyfriend and Stanford thing?" I kept my tone "just wondering" instead of how I really looked like "tell me now!!" .

"Don't make a move on her dude. I will punch you cuz she is like my little sister! But anyways…she made a decision like when she was 10 that she wouldn't have a serious relationship until she got into Stanford."

Huh. So she has dated before but never has had a serious relationship. Me too. I never have had a serious relationship. It was always dates (that never went anywhere). Also girls who liked having one night things.

"Oh but don't think she is innocent. She's done things….much to my dismay. Like home run things but only a couple times."

Dear god!! East High's sweetheart and goodie two shoes Gabriella Montez isn't a virgin? No way!! No possible way!! With who? I got very jealous for some reason.

"Really? Like she isn't a virgin??" He nodded. No fuck!! Gabriella Montez…never thought of that one.

"Yeah. Rick Manse, Joey Lucas and Lewis Towson. They all have something to say about her. Usually that she was "the best ever" then they got a bloody nose."

I was about to ask "by who" but then I realized that it was Chad. So Gabriella was some….sex goddess? Huh. Again, never would have guessed it. I talked to Chad about some more things so it wasn't like that I only talked to him because I wanted to know about Gabriella.

Then the bell rang and I said goodbye to Chad and headed to the worst class ever. Advanced Art. Egh! My dad had tried to get me out of it but it didn't work. I was stuck with a bunch of pansies drawing something or occasionally someone.

My luck it was always Margarita Sanchez. This girl who had the biggest crush on me ever. She would do these seductive poses until I was about to yell "Check please!!". I really didn't like Margarita and then she moved away. Her parents got deported or something.

So I walked in the classroom and saw a brown water fall at a table. Miss Gabriella. I forgot she was in this class. I walked over to her as she lifted her eyebrows.

"So you are a science nerd, math geek, star basketball player and Picasso? Wow, Miss. Montez." I laughed. She looked pissed.

"So you, Troy Bolton, are an asshole, a girl getter, star basketball player and Picasso? Wow." I glared at her and she laughed. Now I was pissed.

"Whatever Montez." She just shrugged. Miss. Reigns talked for a little while and then she gave us an assignment. To draw a portrait of the person if front of you. No way! I had to draw Gabriella? I barely know this girl! Well, besides the fact that she wasn't a virgin.

We looked at each other at the same time then sighed at the same time then laughed at the same time then stopped at the same time which made us laugh again. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad. We went and got our pencils and our pad.

We had about 45 minutes to do as much as we could. Split time between each person. We decided that Gabriella would model first then I would.

As I got started I got in the zone. I didn't really like art but I did at the same time. It was very relaxing and very….I don't know…

"Your eyes are your best feature. You can't hide them. They are really pretty." I blushed and she smiled at me. I didn't usually give compliments like that but it was true. Her eyes were perfect.

"Thank you. I think your eyes are your best feature too. Ice blue." Ismiled and went over to her and pushed her left side of hair behind her ear and out of her face. She blushed and I smiled.

"Perfect." I went over to my easel and started. Gabriella was so much easier to draw then Margarita. She was more natural and confident. I thought I would never say that about Gabriella. She always looked so fragile but under that she was very confident.

Then we switched and I posed then she started drawing. I stared at her when she wasn't looking at me but then as soon as her eyes went up my eyes dashed away from her. She was clam and occasionally she would bite her lip in thought. We did this for 20 or so minutes.

"Class. I would like everyone to finish in the next week so if you have to stay after school then so be it. Class dismissed."

She got up and grabbed her stuff and walked out the door. No goodbye! Rude! I got my books and things and stepped into the hallways. Then I heard a squeal.

"Gabi!" Taylor hugged Gabriella. "I missed you this summer! Why did you have to go with your sister to Hawaii? Never mind, bad question. So……how was it? Do you have a guy? Some Hawaiian hottie?" Gabi laughed. Hawaii!! Guys!! For some reason I was jealous again.

"Nope. No guy yet. Not until I get a letter in the mail. Then I will chose my guy." Taylor squealed again and Chad groaned. I knew he hated girl talk.

"So Gabs…I got no hello? Or hey Chad? Or I missed you tons this summer?" Gabi laughed and gave him a hug as I fully came out of the art room.

"Hey Chad. I missed you tons this summer. But the guys in Hawaii made up for it." Chad laughed and gave her another bear hug as I made my way over to them.

"Dude! You know Gabi right? Guess what she did? Went to Hawaii for the summer! Isn't that sick!? It must have been amazing! Gabs? Did you see a volcano? Did it explode?" We all laughed.

"I saw a volcano Chad but it didn't explode when I was there. But it did explode a couple days after." Then Chad slung his arm around the girls and I felt out of place. So I made my way over to some really slutty girl which I didn't particularly like but I wanted to make Gabriella jealous.

"Hey…" She smiled at me. "Gretchen. Hey yourself Troy Bolton." I smiled at her and we started kissing. It was wet and disgusting but I felt Gabriella's eyes on me and I heard her sigh. Deep down Gabi wanted me.

Then she left and I quickly disconnected our lips and I asked for Gretchen's number so I wasn't being totally rude (even though I will never call her.)

The periods between then and lunch went by quickly and then I was at the basketball table with my friends. Today was different though. Taylor was there and some other girls….or girlfriends. I felt really out of place and awkward.

Then something caught my attention. Gabriella at the Girls' basketball table. She and Emily Hutch were laughing and talking and I couldn't help myself from staring at her. Then my expression changed. Why did Gabriella make me like her so much? Or not like but……be so interested in her? She was normal and ordinary.

Then Emily Hutch turned around and gasped at me staring at Gabriella. Yet I couldn't pull my eyes away. The whole Girls' basketball table grew quiet as Gabriella turned around to see me staring at her. She stared back but then turned around and talked to the girls for a moment.

Then I heard the worst thing probably in my whole life.

"Yeah right. Troy Bolton doesn't look for love. He looks for sex and all of you know it."

Boy was she wrong.


End file.
